


The Duke Plays His Part

by Silvestria



Category: The London Life (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nick/Viola is a viable option, Alternate Universe - Viola is not engaged, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, References to Shakespeare, Regency, The Fitzgerald Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvestria/pseuds/Silvestria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Duke of Leighton cannot escape silly debs. Lady Viola considers it her duty as hostess to rescue him. Of course, the fact that he is currently dressed as Duke Orsino isn't awkward at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duke Plays His Part

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Alex, for letting me borrow Nick.

As she was making one of her tours of the room, Viola's eye was drawn to the Duke of Leighton standing against the wall, besieged by a gaggle of young girls and their chaperones. She rolled her eyes and moved on. Did they really have to be so obvious? One of them, she even knew, had a distinctly different shade of hair colour in reality to the pale gold she was sporting tonight. As if His Grace really was so simple as only to admire ladies with that shade of hair as the gossip columns proposed!  
  
She did another turn of the room, spoke to several friends and laughed at several jokes, but somehow the Duke always seemed to be in the corner of her eye, his cool, direct gaze staring out over the heads of the women surrounding him. _Poor man!_ she thought, not without a sense of inner amusement and then - _Wouldn't she be failing in her duty as hostess if she did not attempt some kind of rescue?_  
  
Her mind made up, Viola wended her way towards the Duke and gracefully excused herself to the young ladies around him.  
  
"Duke."  
  
"Lady Viola." He looked down at her and until this moment she was not sure she had appreciated just how tall he was. Had she ever, in fact, had a proper conversation with him before? She could not recall that she had.  
  
"I do apologise for interrupting such a charming little group," (oh dear, he did not look as if he appreciated a sardonic tone) "but my father was hoping to speak to you. Might you be able to spare a moment of your time?"  
  
His Grace gave her a long, even look. Under such an unnerving gaze, Viola felt rather slight, flighty and flustered, not a feeling to which she was accustomed. Finally he said, "I am at Lord Rotherham's disposal, and yours, Lady Viola."  
  
"I am so glad!" She felt herself to be gushing even though she had not said very much at all and led him away from that part of the room.  
  
"I am at something of a loss as to what Lord Rotherham wishes to say to me," said the Duke presently, when they were in a less crowded part of the room. "I saw him in the house only this morning."  
  
"Oh, he doesn't want to speak to you!" she replied, with an irrepressible grin. "I merely thought you might require an excuse to change your position."  
  
His eyebrows rose. "Indeed."  
  
"I was not mistaken now, was I? For if I was, I shall return you to the Misses Blakeney and Miss Culpepper and the others and you shall have my sincere apologies for my rare lapse of judgement."  
  
"I assure you, Lady Viola, no apology is necessary."  
  
"I thought not!" She smiled up at him and almost felt something relax in his expression as if he wished he could find being besieged by seventeen year old girls as amusing as she found it.  
  
She continued to walk slowly and he followed at her side, as if they really were looking for her father. Viola considered what she knew of the man next to her. Married once before to a very beautiful young lady of rank. No children - no heir, more to the point. The elder brother of Lord William and far more sober in mein. She wondered if he had anything at all in common with his brother beyond their shared good looks. Olivia disliked him and had found him a dour presence at Miss Beacham's archery party. However, Viola thought that it was not actually very surprising that a serious minded young man should find himself dour at a party of games in the park hosted by one debutante and attended mainly by others. Olivia's judgement when it came to men, moreover, had its flaws.  
  
"You are a brave man, Duke," she commented presently since they had not spoken in a good minute or so, despite being in close proximity.  
  
She wondered if he was even paying attention to her, but his immediate reply told her he was. "How so?"  
  
"To attend this party as Orsino. There has been much speculation about whether it is myself or my sister you intend to serenade. If music be the food of love and so on."  
  
"It was a rash decision, I admit, and poorly thought out," replied Leighton after a few moments, "but your argument is specious, Lady Viola."  
  
It was her turn to raise her eyebrows and ask, "How so?"  
  
"I am not Orsino, I only play his part. You and your sister are in truth Viola and Olivia, you do not play those parts. Therefore the comparison is invalid. You had better be more concerned with those in costume as Benedick and Ferdinand."  
  
Viola laughed. "Well, if you will chop logic with me in this way, I must retire before you produce a syllogism on the subject!"  
  
"I have no inclination for producing syllogisms for you on that or any other subject."  
  
"I confess I am relieved to hear it." She glanced up at him. He was still so upright and serious and yet after only a little encouragement he had spoken fluently and with clear perception and intelligence. She prodded further, without asking herself why she cared. "Is there anything for which you do have an inclination? I have taken you from your previous companions on false pretences; the least I can do as a hostess is provide you with an introduction or an opportunity you truly desire."  
  
The Duke of Leighton looked down at her again, a pleasingly plump lady of under average height with bright, shrewd eyes and glossy chestnut hair. A lady of three-and-twenty years who had already, it was rumoured, refused at least one Duke. An elegant, effortlessly charming, witty lady already experienced in society. In short, nothing like Cassandra. Nothing like any of the ladies to whom he had paid indifferent court so far this season. There was something blackly amusing about the opportunity presented to him.  
  
He held out his hand to her. "Perhaps you would do me the honour of dancing the next with me, Lady Viola?"  
  
Her lips curved into a smile as her fingers curled around his. "Really, I thought you would never ask!"


End file.
